War
by andry.rezpector.399
Summary: Nama ku Natsu Dragneel aku adalah murid seorang pelajar,sebelum perang yahh aku adalah pelajar tapi itu sudah jadi masa lalu.. sebelum invasi besar besaran negara Alvarez menyerang dari laut,udara,darat ,... pertempuran tak terelakan ,menghadapi serangan kejutan dari negara Alvarez ,negara ku Fiore tidak mempersiapkan pertahanan sehingga daera Fiore dapat dengan mudah di kuasai..
1. Chapter 1

Suara bomm terdengar dari radius ratusan kilometer...,suara tembakan terus terdengar dari setiap sudut,suara ,minta tolong,tak pernah berhenti, suara langkah prajurit terus terdengar ,...

"sial mereka terus menembakan Artileri itu apakah amunisi mereka itu tidak ada habisnya..?"

"aku tidak tau ,Gray kau masih punya air aku haus"  
"maaf gajeel tapi air ya sudah habis"  
"cihh sialan mereka bahkan mengirim kita kemari tanpa air bagaimana mereka bisa mengirim kita kemari..?"  
"Keberuntungan mungkin"  
'Boooommmmmmmmmmm... door..dor..dor..dor..dor... ..shhhhhhhtttttttt ..Bommm' 

Sialan tadi itu hampir saja,hahhh aku menghela nafas karena bingung dengan sikap mereka,yah meskipun mereka adalah teman sekolah ku dulu tapi tak kusangka kami satu pasukan,haha mungkin sudah takdir,,,  
"Natsu apa yang kau tertawakan..?"

"tidak ada .. hanya menghibur diri sendiri karena akan mati konyol di sini"

sambil meratapi nasib aku menjawab pertanyaan jellal,yahh kami adalah pasukan Divisi 1 angkatan bersenjata pelajar yang di kirim bersama 10 Divisi pasukan pelajar yang lain dan 7 batalion angkatan darat ,3 divisi Tank ,kami bersembunyi di sebuah parit yang tercipta akibat ledakan Artileri T221 milik musuh,dari lubang itu kami ber 6 hanya terpisah dari teman dan komandan satu divisi kami yang entah masih hidup atau tidak,

"kita harus maju jika disini terus kita akan mati" orang yang mengatakan itu adalah jellal dengan membawa senjata SS1 dia melihat di balik parit untuk melihat situasi.

"Yahh kau memang ada benarnya ,tapi kita pergi kemana kita bahkan tidak tau dimana Komandan dan pasukan yang lain.?" Gray berdiri sambil menyiapkan senjata SS1 ya di tanganya..

"mungkin disana ada yang masih punya air.,sialan aku sangat haus" pria yang membawa senjata Mesin dan kehausan itu adalah gajeel dan memang benar aku juga sangat haus gajeel sialan jadi jangan mengatakanya itu hanya membuat kita semakin kehausan

"apakah kalian masih ingat misi ya kita harus apa dan kemana..?" berkata seperti itu sambil membuka peta adalah laxus dia mempunya luka di wajahnya akibat pertempuran sebelumya dan dia juga memang cukup pandai membaca peta.

"Natsu gunakan radio mu untuk memberikan pesan apakah masih ada yang hidup di depan sanah"

Sambil membawa telepon yang menempel di radio yang kubawa aku menghubungi siapa saja yang menerima sinyal radio ku.. "baiklah aku mengerti mike..' D1 ke Home D1 ke Home apakah kalian dengar ganti...?" "Sssssssssssssttttttttttttttttt" sialan tidak ada ."D1 Ke home D1 Ke home apa kalian disana ganti...?"

"sssssssssssssttttttttttttttttttt" sialan,"maaf tapi sepertinya tidak ada jawa..."

"doooooorrr... dor. ...dor dor dor dor dor.." tertembak di kepala mike tersungkur ."Mike... sialan darimana mereka datang..?" dengan panik jellal menarik mayat mike masuk lebih dalam ke parit ,"gajeel gunakan senjata mu cepat tembak bajingan itu..." dengan menyiapkan senjatanya gray dan laxus menembak musuh yang bersembunyi di dingding rumah yang hancur," "sial..sial..sial..sial...'Dorr..dorrdooooorrrrrr"gajeel menembakan Senjata berat MG4 ya dengan menembak membabi buta...  
setelah baku tembak akhirnya musuh berhasil di bunuh dan kami pun maju kedepan untuk mencari Divisi 1 ,sementara mayat mike kami tinggalkan yang kami bawa hanyalah Dog Tag miliknya..

"sialan kenapa ini bisa terjadi"sambil merenung jellal terus berjalan ,"ini bukan salah mu kita hanya kurang waspada itu saja"sambil memegang bahu ya aku menenangkanya dari rasa bersalahnya. Yah ini bukan salahnya saja ini salah kami semua yang kurang waspada.."jadi kita akan kemana..?" gray bertanya kepada laxus yang berada di depan "kita ke sebelah barat aku baru ingat kalau misi kita adalah menghancurkan Artileri musuh yang berada di sebelah barat"laxus menjawab tanpa melihat gray pandangan ya fokus kedepan "sial .. ooyyy Natsu apakah mereka benar benar tidak menjawab panggilan radio kita..?" sambil berteriak ke belakang gajeel menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti dia pun tau jawabanya.. "bukan kah sudah kubilang tak ada satupun panggilan yang di jawab markas"aku mengatakanya dengan nada kesal sialan dia itu,"kalau begitu hubungi divisi atau pasukan batalion natsu" sambil mengusulkan itu jellal melihat kearahku yang berada di sampingya."

"baiklah akan kucoba .. laxus Radio Cover..." sambil menyiapkan radio aku memberikan perintah kepada laxus untuk berhenti dan melindungi ku .semua dalam posisi lingkaran dimana aku pembawa radio di tengah lingkaran.. "D1 ke Alfa ... Alfa kau bisa dengar ganti...?" "ssssstttttt,,,,,stttttstttt" sialan masih seperti tadi .,aku memberi tanda ke jellal bahwa tida ada jawaban ,tepat sebelum aku menutup radio ku. "halo apa ada yang bisa mendengarku ganti siapapun jawabab ganti... " aku langsung menjawab panggilan itu dengan tergesa gesa "Disini D1 siapa disana... ?" "syukurlah ada yang menjawab kami adalah warga sipil yang terjebak di tengah medan perang kami mohon selamatkan kami."


	2. Chapter 2

War Chapter 2

Apa yang dilakukan oleh warga sipil di tengah medan perang. Itulah yg kupikirkan ,seharusnya warga sipil,penjabat,pedagang dan juga orang-orang penting yang ada di kota seharusnya sudah di evakuasi oleh pasukan garda nasional tp kenapa masih ada warga sipil yang masih ada dikota

Apakah mereka terlambat di evakuasi ,selagi pusing memikirkan hal itu aku pun kembali menjawab panggilan radio 'Kami adalah pasukan Divisi Pelajar dari Divisi 1,warga sipil sebutkan identitas mu dan kenapa kalian ada disini ganti..?' ,'na..namaku adalah lucy..,lucy heartfilia.,aku bersama dengan beberapa temanku dan beberapa warga sipil ,helikopter yang akan membawa kami di tembak oleh roket dan beberapa orang terluka .., ka..kami mohon tolong selamatkan kami...hik..hik...', jadi begitu tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan ,terlebih lagi kami mempunyai misi yang harus kami selsaikan. (sial) ,

Aku melihat ke arah rekan-rekanku yang lain dan mengatakan situasinya pada mereka., seperti ku mereka juga kebingungan apakah harus menolong atau tidak terlebih kami hanyalah pasukan pelajar peralatan kami memang peralatan militer tapi peralatan kami tidak lengkap dan terlebih lagi apakah kami benar-benar bisa membawa mereka..  
"menurut kalian bagaimana?" aku bertanya pada Gray, ,dan jellal tentang situasi mereka,terdengar dari suaranya sepertinya mereka terjebak disana cukup lama..  
"kita abaikan saja lagipula kita punya misi yang harus kita selsaikan," laxus menjawab sambil menutup matanya "APA KAUBILANG BAJINGAN JADI MENURUTMU MEMBIARKAN MEREKA ITU ADALAH PILIHAN YANG TEPAT" Gray dengan marah tidak setuju dengan pilihan laxus ,yah memang aku juga tidak setuju denganya "LALU MAU MU BAGAIMANA ...DENGAN JUMLAH KITA YANG SEDIKIT APA KAU PIKIR MELINDUNGI MEREKA ITU MUDAH... TERLEBIH LAGI JIKA ARTILERY ITU TIDAK KITA HANCURKAN SISA PASUKAN KITA AKAN MATI.. SEHARUSNYA KAU MENGERTI ITU GRAY..." dengan marah laxus memberikan jawaban yang tak terduga..

"SEMUANYA TENANG... ,Pertama kita tanya dimana lokasi mereka dan berapa jumlah mereka setelah itu barulah kita membuat keputusan,Natsu tanya dimana lokasi dan berapa jumlah mereka" dengan berteriak jellal menenangkan laxus dan gray yang hampir bersitegang.. "baik aku mengerti.. Eto... lucy dimana lokasi mu dan berapa jumlah kalian ganti ..?" "oh .. kami di sebuah gedung sekolah di kota magnolia ada bangkai helikopter di samping gedung sekolah ini dan jumlah kami sekitar 25 orang 3 orang terluka.,apakah kau akan menolong kami.. kami mohon bawa kami keluar dari sini"

Sial jika aku mengatakan ini mereka pasti akan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka. Apa yang harus aku lakukan... "Natsu ada apa kenapa muka mu pucat seperti itu..?" jellal melihatku dengan tatapan khawatir. Sial apa aku terlihat seperti itu," Kami akan menyelamatkanmu jangan khawatir lucy tetap disana jangan kemana-kemana kalian mengerti " "syukurlah baiklah kami akan menunggu kalia disini" terdengar suara ya sangat gelisa

Setelah itu sambungan radio terputus...

"oy natsu kenapa kau langsung memutuskan seperti itu.. seharusnya kau mengatakan dulu pada kami lokasi dan jumlah mereka ,kita tidak bisa memberi harapan palsu kepada mereka natsu ,meskipun itu keputusan buruk kita tetap harus mengatakanya pada mereka. " laxus sangat marah mungkin dia mengengar aku tadi mengatakan itu.. "tapi apakah kita akan meninggalkan orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan kita. Laxus ..?" aku menjawab ya dengan melihat kearahnya dan menegaskan bahwa aku harus menyelamatkanya.. "SUDAH HENTIKAN KALIAN BERDUA " jellal melerai aku dan laxus dengan berteriak.., "haahhhh... Natsu aku mengerti perasaanmu tapi katakan padaku lokasi mereka.?" "maaf jellal .lokasi mereka di sekolah di kota barat magnolia itu sejalan dengan misi kita bukan kita bisa menyelamatkan mereka setelah menyelsaikan misi." Aku mengatakanya dengan semangat .. tapi... "Memang kita akan melewati sekolah itu dari perjalanan kita dan juga artilery itu seperti nya hanya 3blok lagi dari gedung itu tapi yang jadi masalah adalah jimlahnya mereka natsu .apakah kau tau berapa jumlah mereka..?" "25 orang" aku mengatakan itu sambil menundukan kepalaku..

"kita tidak di dukung oleh Tank mau pun bantuan Udara natsu ,bahkan radio kita tidak merespon sinyal pasukan lain..,apa kau pikir kita bisa menyelamatkan mereka hanya dengan 5 orang kau pasti sudah gila" gray mengatakan itu dengan kebenaran yang ada..

Sial apa aku harus meninggalkanya begitu saja...

"kita bisa mengunakan itu.." Gajeel yang dari tadi diam membuat suara dengan menunjuk 1 buah APC Type BTR 80 itu adalah sebuah kendaraan pengangkut infantri lapis baja di dukung dengan baja yang mampu menahan senjata Meriam Tank 17.3mm dan juga dilengkapi senjata mesin Caliber 50 cukup untuk menampung 35 prajurit dan awak dan juga 1 IFV M2 Bradley di lengkapi meriam semi otomatis dan juga roket kendali melihat 2 benda itu kami pasti bisa menyelamatkan mereka pasti...

TBC


End file.
